I miss you, Kahl
by Sakhory
Summary: Kyle se fue dos años de South Park, y al volver, quiere ver a Stan más que nada... pero no sabe como reaccionará. Basado en la canción 'I Miss You' de Blink 182. Yahoi. Dedicado a Karen Ayelen.


Hi! Les traigo otro fic de SP :D! Va dedicado a **Karen Ayelen****.**

**Pareja: **Style

**Advertencias: **Yahoi, algo de Occ, nada muy grave. Fem-slash implícito. Demasiado implícito diría yo.

**I MISS YOU **

Kyle _Broflovski_ acababa de llegar a South Park. Al cumplir 15 años, sus padres decidieron (otra vez) volver a San Francisco.

Lamentablemente, eso llevó a que tuviera que despedirse de sus amigos, compañeros, y sobre todo, de su mejor, Stan Marsh.

Stan casi se desmayó al escuchar la noticia del pelirrojo. Lo último que Stan querría, sería que Kyle se separara de él.

Lo peor de todo, fue que hace unos días atrás de recibir la noticia, Stan había confesado sus sentimientos por Kyle, que iban mucho más allá que ser simples _súper-mejores-amigos_.

Al recibir la noticia, Stan le gritó varias cosas a Kyle, pero luego de que el pelirrojo se fuera, Stan se disculpó llamándolo.

Volviendo al presente, _Kahl_ estaba impaciente por volver. Fueron dos años, pero, conociendo ese pueblo, podrían haber cambiado demasiadas cosas. Entre ellos… los sentimientos de Stan hacia él.

Pero se equivocó.

Las casas y calles, estaban como siempre, tal vez alguna pintada.

Sus amigos lo recibieron alegremente, lo atormentaron un poco con un cuestionario largísimo, pero pudo librarse e ir a ver su principal razón para volver.

Fue hasta la casa, y golpeó la puerta tres veces.

Sharon Marsh le abrió, pero no parecía muy sorprendida de verlo. Parecía que las noticias en South Park eran más rápidas que el sonido.

Kyle entró a la casa, saludó a todos los integrantes de la familia, incluidos Shelly y su novio, un hombre que lo intimidaba bastante.

Subió las escaleras (Como si no conociera la casa de su mejor amigo!) y al llegar a la habitación de Stan, tomó aire en sus pulmones, y dio un par de golpes en la puerta.

Una voz conocida dijo 'Adelante', y eso hizo Kyle.

Su corazón estaba a mil por hora, temía acabar con una taquicardia. Se decía así mismo 'Tranquilo Kyle, tranquilo'.

Stan Marsh, de cabello negro y ojos azules, esbozó una gran sonrisa ante su mejor amigo.

Ninguno de los dos cambió mucho, sólo desarrollaron un poco más su físico, y aumentó su altura.

-Stan

-Kyle

Ninguno de los dos sabían que hacer.

-Y… a cambiado algo en South Park desde que me fui?

-No mucho. Wendy era les…

-Sí, ya me contó Kenny.

-Oh.

-Entonces… ella no volvió a ser tu novia?

-No. No he tenido relaciones con nadie desde que te fuiste.

-Somos dos.

Otra vez ese incómodo silencio.

-Te extrañé mucho… _Kahl_.

Kyle se estremeció al escuchar cómo lo llamaba cuando estaban a solas. El pelirrojo esperó a que Stan dijera algo más.

-¿Porqué me dejaste?

-No te dejé. Mis padres prácticamente me obligaron.

-Lo sé, fueron sólo dos años, y aunque nos manteníamos en contacto… yo quería tenerte a mi lado.

-Stan…

-Perdón por gritarte aquella vez. Es que… creí que te ibas para siempre

-Stan Marsh. Jamás me iría para siempre. Cuando cumpliera 18, hubiera venido a visitarte. Piensa! Sabes que eres mucho más que mi súper mejor amigo!

Stan sonrió.

-¿Juntos de vuelta?-Preguntó Stan.

Para respuesta del de ojos azules, Kyle se acercó y lo abrazó.

Stan, correspondiendo el abrazo, estaba a punto de besarlo… cuando la voz de Sharon interrumpió el momento.

-¡Stan, hijo!-gritó desde el piso de abajo-Con tu padre nos vamos a cenar! Shelly va a casa de su novio… te quedas en casa!

-Sí mamá-respondió Stan.

Kyle se quedó en su casa unas horas, hasta que decidió que era hora de irse.

-Stan, creo que me voy a…

-¿A dónde? ¿Me dejas otra vez?- preguntó poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

Kyle no pudo resistirse, pero aún así… lo ponía nervioso quedarse a solas con Stan. Sí, era una actitud muy infantil de su parte… pero no sabría que hacer.

-Quédate Kahl, por favor-pidió Stan.

'Esto es una guerra perdida' Pensó kyle, y luego suspiró, dándole a entender a Stan que se quedaría con él.

Luego de un rato juntos, Stan le preguntó algo a Kyle.

-Me volverás a dejar?

-No Stan. No lo volveré a hacer.

Stan sonrió, y besó los labios de su pelirrojo favorito.


End file.
